The actions of pyrethroids will be examined on the central and peripheral nervous systems of susceptible and resistant house flies to determine mechanisms of resistance. The phenomenon of "knock-down" in pyrethroid action will be studied by using decamethrin applied on various sites of resistant and susceptible house flies. The dynamics of carbofuran accumulation at the thoracic ganglion and in the hemolymph will be studied in topically treated house flies.